<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sammy Stays Home by Notmenotthemtwo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695789">Sammy Stays Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthemtwo/pseuds/Notmenotthemtwo'>Notmenotthemtwo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forbidden Fruit 2 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Underage Sex, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, French Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthemtwo/pseuds/Notmenotthemtwo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy gets his daily treat from John. John spoils him so much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forbidden Fruit 2 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sammy Stays Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John and Sammy were kissing on the couch. Since Sammy had no school today, John decided to take advantage of the situation for one on one time with his son. </p><p>Sammy was cradling John's lap. His small butt resting on his thighs and his knees bent. His tongue and John's touching each other. </p><p>Mmm. Sammy had a great mouth. Soft, supple lips, baby soft skin, and a innocent look. Mmph. John was lucky. Sam's chest was leaning against John, his small body a stark contrast to John's adult body. Who would have guessed. His love was right underneath his nose. Sam wasn't a virgin. He lost it before the third grade. John made sure he was kind and gentle. He was glad the Sammy's own father was the first, not some cheap whore or asshole. </p><p>"Sam. Come get your treat."</p><p>"Yes! Can I have seconds?"</p><p>"After bedtime. You know what to do."</p><p>John head was laying back eyes closed enjoying his gift to Sam. His cock. Damn. He had his right hand on Sammy's head, gently guiding him up and down. His jeans were slightly down, his belt undone, pants on his ankles.</p><p>Sam was blowing him. It was his favorite treat. John's penis. Sam thought it was delicious, especially the filling. He loved giving blowjobs, only to John. John warned him, everyone else tasted rotten.  </p><p>Sam was bobbing his head up and down. He didn't deepthoat, he wanted to take his time. He took out his mouth and licked the shaft up and down, using his tongue and lips to tease the head, earning a loud groan from John.</p><p>Sammy was doing this because he knew he'll get extras. He also sucked his balls and hummed, earning a gasp. He couldn't wait. Everytime he did that, he always had fun in the bedroom after.</p><p>He sucked and teased John's testicles, and after he let them go, he took his hands and jerked him off. Even with two hands, it barely reached the top. He rubbed up and down until his dad practically begged him to finish. Yes! Dessert was going to come. </p><p>He wasn't ready yet, he still wanted another taste. He moved John's penis aside and rubbed his chin on John's thick pubic hair. Then he deep throated him. He felt the balls contract, Sam got ready.</p><p>The delicious cum came up, right on schedule. Sam eagerly swallowed it up. Yum! It was thick and tasted salty and like his dad. Sam kept swallowing. So much white stuff. Sammy was so spoiled. Phew. He swallowed as much as he could, some spilling out, since there was so much. Whoops. </p><p>After he came down from his high, John shook his head.  </p><p>"Sammy. Don't waste your food."</p><p>"I won't."</p><p>Sam slurped up as much as he could. After he licked his father clean, he pulled down the rest of his jeans. He knew the routine, he was going to go riding. </p><p>John thanked his lucky stars. Sammy was going to be fucked hard all afternoon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>